<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces by ghostofviper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824658">Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper'>ghostofviper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic request fulfilled for “Can I come in?” and “Did they mess with you?”<br/>Set right after Jay's betrayal of Chaos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Sho/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sho had expected it from Jay. Hell they all had.  It wasn’t like Jay had hidden his intentions.   He hadn’t tried to pretend to be something he wasn’t.  So the betrayal from Jay hadn’t blindsided anyone.    But Gedo had cut deep.  It had them all doubting each other.  If Gedo could turn his back on Kazuchika Okada then who else could?   It had been a quiet and tense locker room after the show, Okada broken and battered with ice on his back; Chuck and Trent huddled together in the corner, sure of only themselves; Will keeping quietly to himself not talking to anyone; Rocky was still out closing out the show, but Jay had attacked him too.  Though he hated to think it, Sho even doubted his tag partner Yoh.   He hated himself and he hated Jay for putting those thoughts in his head. </p><p>It was only after the shock wore off that he remembered that you were waiting for him back at the hotel suite the Chaos members were sharing.   Panic raced through him as he realized Gedo and Jay would probably head there before clearing out of town.  With no explanation he ran from the locker room and caught a cab.  The entire ride to the hotel he tried calling you, his panic rising by the minute as you didn’t answer.</p><p>Throwing money at the driver Sho ran out of the cab, hurrying to the elevator and impatiently pressing buttons in an effort to get it to move faster.   Throwing open the door he rushed into the suite, calling your name.  He immediately noticed Jay and Gedo’s suitcases were gone as he heard you calling for him from the back of the suite.  </p><p>He found you locked in a bathroom and knocked on the door. </p><p>“Are you okay? Can I come in?”  Sho asked frantically, gathering you into his arms as soon as you opened the door.  He hugged you tightly, peppering kisses in your hair as you held onto his waist.</p><p>“Are you okay?”  He repeated.  “Did they mess with you?”</p><p>“No they didn’t.”  You sniffled, hurrying to reassure him.  “I saw what happened on the TV and then I heard them come in so I ran and locked myself into the bathroom.   They didn’t bother me at all.” </p><p>“I was so scared.”  Sho admitted kissing you again.  “I don’t want to think they would, but I don’t know what I’m thinking right now.”</p><p>“I know.  I hate that I thought I had to hide from them too.”  You told him.  “I don’t think they would do anything, but I never thought Gedo would betray Okada like that either.”  </p><p>Sho couldn’t think of anything he could see to offer reassurance, hating that their tight knit group had been destroyed, leaving everyone on unfamiliar ground. </p><p>Where did Chaos stand?  What side would everyone fall on?   He thought of these things as he held onto you, wondering where the pieces would fall when the storm died down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>